


You're not disgusting!

by beastbae



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Prompt: What about something with Scott finding out one of the abuses Isaac's dad enacted upon him was incest? So he's pregnant with a little brother and has been trying to hide it, thinking Scott would find him disgusting. Turns out Scott loves his big belly and leaky tits and lots of hormone riddled sex ensues.





	You're not disgusting!

**Author's Note:**

> Past Rape/Abuse by Isaac's dad ⚠️  
> Incest ⚠️ mpreg
> 
> I wrote this for the anon in my curiouscat asks and its actually the first ask I got! And i absolutely loved it 
> 
> Because it was way to long for curious cat I have to post it here. ENJOY! 
> 
> not beta read

It just doesn't feel right for Isaac. The room was to big and the light made him nervous. It's been about four month since he left the Stilinski's house after they saved him from his father. He had been so scared when the police crashed in their doors and he heard it from downstairs.

He heard his father raging and screaming at them to leave his property until it had cut off with a loud thump as he was thrown at the ground and handcuffs clicked around his wrists. He did not hear them read his rights but he knew they were at it. He had listened in when his dad had watched TV while he cooked him dinner to know they always read them after catching someone. 

Isaac cowered inside the freezer clutching the small belly he had. If one just looked at him he was a little fat but he knew. His back was cold as he laid in the blood and his father's cum that was flowing out if him. He hurt but he was used to it. He heard voices shouting for him but he was scared to move, too scared to even make a sound. 

Suddenly he heard a sharp sound of a bolt cutter cutting open the padlock on the freezer. The lit was thrown open and he was blended by a light. He pressed himself as far away from the bright light as possible and tried to shield himself from it. 

"Jesus, Jordan, turn off that fucking light. Or do you want to blind him?" an older man said and the light got turned off. He could make out a shape that was leaning over the border of the freezer looking down on him. "Where here kid." the soft voice said again. "I'm Stiles dad. Stiles from your school. He and Scott send me to look for you." 

Isaac listened up when he heard Scotts name. The boy had always been nice to him the few times he was allowed to visit school. He had shared his lunch with him when he had nothing to eat and he had always smiled at him. He looked up at the Sheriff who held out a hand for him to grab. 

"Come up kid. We gonna get you out of here." Isaac was hesitant. What if they just brought him back to his father? What if the man wasn't Stiles' dad but just some of those disgusting friends of his father. His heart speed up and his breath got faster. He mewled. He hadn't talked in days? Or was it weeks? "No" He said with a broken voice almost a rusty scream. 

The Sheriff had pulled back his hand and held them up. "It's okay kiddo. We don't want to hurt you. You are save now. Do you want a woman to help you out of there or someone else? You can try on your own if you can."

Isaacs arms were shaking and he couldn't even get himself up an inch. He pulled his knees to his chest and tears stood in his eyes. He wasn't allowed to cry or he would be punished again. He fastly rubbed away his tears and for just a moment he thought of someone to help him. 

The Sheriff seemed nice and he put all his guts together and whispered a small little "Scott". They Sheriff had heard and turned to Parrish. "Get the boys in. They're probably somewhere outside."

Then he turned back to Isaac. "It's okay Isaac." he said when he saw him shaking. "Scott will be right here." He heard Stiles voice and turned around to explain the situation to him and Scott. A minute later Isaac could see Scotts head looking over the edge of the freezer. "Hey Isaac" he smiled. "We're here for you now. You're going to be safe." 

Like the Sheriff earlier he held out his hand and this time Isaac hesitantly grabbed it and squeezed it. Scott carefully pulled him up and into his arms. Isaac clutched to him like his life depended on it and Scott carried the  boy out if the house. Then he sat with him in the Sheriff's car that was driving them to the hospital. 

While Isaac got examined he waited outside. And afterwards at the police station he held his hand while Isaac got questioned. He never said a word though. Isaac remained still and did not talk one word about what his dad did to him. He just couldn't, but nobody pressured him to do anything. 

The Sheriff and his son took him in for a month until he turned 18. He never fully felt comfortable there. It was just a waiting game until his father would get back to him and the nightmare would return. 

The day he turned 18 he left the house and moved into a shitty apartment he paid with the money the citizens of BH collected and donated for him. He was scared of what would happen if somebody found out. It had been hard to hide from the Sheriff and especially from Stiles. 

He was absolutely scared about what people would do if they found out. They would call him and it an abomination and would want him to get rid of it but he just couldn't. 

It should now be around the seventh month. The money for rent and food was almost running out and he had to think of something in the near future. 

He hadn't let anyone inside for the past months and whenever Scott knocked Isaac pretended not to be there. He always left something for Isaac in front of the door. A lot of the times it was something to eat and sometimes just a magazine of some sort. 

Sometimes he stayed longer, sitting in front of the door talking through it to Isaac. After those Isaac cried himself to sleep at night. He wanted Scott so much. He wanted Scott to love him and to be close to him. 

But how could that be possible if he was seven month pregnant with his fathers child, his brother. He felt so fat and ugly all the time He hated the child inside him but he also loved every piece of it. It was the last thing his father gave to him and he just wanted to rip it out. Whenever he felt like that he felt it kicking against his hands and he broke down in tears. He just couldn't kill anything so innocent. The baby had nothing to do with his father. It was his unborn child and at the same time his sibling.

At times like that he climbed into his closet. It was small enough to feel like the freezer. He needed to punish himself for thinking such things. It gave him the illusion of feeling better and being safe from the outside world. 

He heard a knock on the door and Scots quiet soothing voice coming through it. He climbed out of the closet and walked towards the front door. He laid his head against it and listened to Scott talk about his day. 

Then for a while there was silence and Isaac was sure Scott left but he suddenly heard him ask "When are you going to let me inside?" 

Scott had never asked him that and not once Isaac had answered any of Scotts asks. He felt like dying and absolutely sad and horrible. If his father just hadn't...

"I can't, Scott." he said. "I can't let you see me like this." 

"Like what Isaac?" Scott asked. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"No... I'm okay Scott. Please just go." Tears were streaming down his face and he sucked in air before stepping back from the door. And then Scott said something Isaac never expected him to say. He sounded angry but also concerned. "I need to know if you are okay, Isaac. Either you open the door or I'll kick it in!" 

He started counting down from three and at one Isaac turned the key. He fled back into the dark room where Scott wouldn't be able to see him that well. 

"Please, Scott, go." He cried. "I don't want you to see me like this. I'm disgusting." Scott stepped closer and when he saw Isaacs round fat belly there was an expression of shock on his face. 

Isaac tightened his arms around his belly and cried, sobbing so loudly you probably could hear it in the room next to his. "I love you Scott but how could you love someone as disgusting as me." 

Scott's face softened and he stepped even closer. He took Isaacs hands and pulled them away from his belly. "This is the absolutely most beautiful thing I have ever seen. God, Isaac how can you think that you are disgusting?"

He laid his hands on the stretched shirt over his belly. His thumb rubbing over Isaacs outturned belly button. Isaac had stopped crying he looked at Scotts and then down on his belly. "It's my father's Scott." he said with a broken voice. "He raped me so often." He felt a knot in his throat. He had never said that out loud and admitted it even though everyone knows what happened to him.

"It's my sibling Scott. My baby is my brother or my sister. How could you not find me disgusting?" 

"It's not your fault that this happened. It's your father's fault. But he now is behind bars. Forever." He sled down to his knees to be on eye-level with Isaacs belly. He kissed and laid his hands on it. "It's a miracle. Every child is a miracle. A little human is growing inside your body. That is so hot" Scott admitted and he pulled Isaacs shirt up to look at the belly directly. His tongue darting out to lick over the stretch marks on the lower part. "So sexy." he groaned. 

Isaacs body reacted to Scotts tender caring. He felt his dick harden and pressing against his belly. He had been so horny lately but he never felt like jerking off. The baby had pressed against his prostate whenever he walked around the room to stretch his legs. His dick was already covered with precum and his hole slick. It was leaking down his sweatpants and Scott had only licked and kissed his belly. 

"Scott."he moaned and laid his hands in his hair. "Please. Need you" Scott looked up to him and saw his bright red face when he looked a little lower he stopped in his movements. He saw two wet spots on Isacs shirt where his nipples were. His dick was already pressing against his jeans and it almost hurt. 

He pressed Isaac on the couch and pulled his shirt over his head. It was like his instincts were taking him over. Isacs nipples were leaking milk and his breasts had swollen over the months of his pregnancy so they looked like small squishy tits that were just a little bit smaller than tangerines. Scott couldn't stop and without asking he laid his lips against one of Isaac's nipples and sucked. 

The milk shot into his mouth and he groaned loudly. It tasted sweet and perfect. Under him he heard Isaac moan and whimper whenever he sucked especially hard. After a minute he changed to the other nipple and Isaac had no breath left. Scott bit his nipple and the friction from his sweatpants made Isaac cum. His little cock was creaming his pants and he moaned Scotts name. 

Scott rubbed Isaacs belly and then pulled down Isaacs ruined sweatpants. He pushed two fingers into Isaacs wet leaking hole. He was already so open, Scott could push in a third and a fourth one. "So open for me Isaac. And you just came from me sucking your tiddies."He kissed Isaacs stomach. "Your milk tastes so good. You are so sexy like this. Fat and round with a baby inside." 

He opened his pants and pulled out his dick. He put the tip against Isaacs slick coated hole. "Okay?" he asked and Isaac moaned and pressed himself on Scotts dick and with a sharp thrust Scott was buried inside him up to his his balls. Both of them moaned. The baby had already pressed on his prostate but with Scotts dick in there it felt like heaven. His soft dick slowly got hard again. 

Scott adjusted them so Isaac was laying comfortably on the couch before slowly pulling out and pushing in again. His hands were stroking Isaacs belly and his trusts got harder and faster. He was groaning and then leaned down when Isaacs tiddies leaked again to lick the milk up. "So... fucking... hot.." he moaned with ever thrust. He grabbed Isaacs dick and jerked him off. 

The combination of getting fucked, jerked off and his milk sucked he came again and two thrusts later Scott spilled himself inside him. 

Both of them were breathing heavily and Scott pulled his sensitive dick out. Cum and slick leaked out of Isaacs hole. He whined and tried to clench his hole so nothing would get out. Scott leaned down and placed his lips on Isaacs, capturing them with a heated kiss. He placed his hands on Isaacs belly. "You are so beautiful and sexy Isaac. You should never hide that." 

Isaac just couldn't hold back and burst out in tears. He sobbed and cried and held onto Scott like his life depended on it. Scott arranged himself so he was behind Isaac and put his hands around his belly. He tried to sooth him and kissed his shoulder. When Isaac finally calmed down he whispered a "I love you" in his ear and Isaac just sighed happily. "You saved me Scott" he said "In all ways possible. And for that I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @beastsbae 
> 
> my curiouscat: @beastbae
> 
> send me prompts if you want :D


End file.
